


Distractions

by timmywimey



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmywimey/pseuds/timmywimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Monica Reyes and Dana Scully have spanish lessons together. However Scully is failing and asks for Monica's help.</p>
<p>Cheese Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

The reason why Dana Scully is failing her Spanish class is probably because she kept gazing at her friend instead of paying attention. Monica Reyes sat in front of her, and Scully watched as a dark lock of her hair glide across her shoulder as she bent down to write something on her paper. 

They met in this very same Spanish class on the first day. Scully hadn’t made any friends yet, and Monica was very friendly and smiled as if she was the damn sun herself. Scully felt like she could trust her and they became instant friends. One assignment they had to do was to have a 5-minute presentation about any topic they wanted, spoken in full Spanish, of course. That day she watched as Monica get up gracefully from her seat to do her presentation, watched as she spoke and intonated so flawlessly, pronouncing everything perfectly and with the proper accent. From then on she was entranced. 

Much like now. 

“Ok. Pencils down everyone and hand your papers to me!” 

Scully looked down at her own paper. She had only managed to answer the first page out of 6 of her midterm. She began to panic, and internally cursed Monica for having such nice hair and such soft looking skin. 

Embarrassedly, she collected her things and handed her paper to her professor, hoping to god she won’t rifle through her test and see that the rest of it is blank. As she hurriedly rushed towards the nearby exit, she hears, “Miss Scully!”

Scully froze, turned around, and saw Mrs. Sanchez holding her exam paper up. “I’d like to speak with you, please.”

Guiltily, she walked back over to the teacher’s desk, fighting the through sea of students heading out the door. “Yes?” 

“I’m concerned. You seem distracted and I see that you’re struggling with my course. I gotta say, it’s not looking good.”

“I apologize, Mrs. Sanchez. There’s just been a lot of things on my mind lately.” _Like Monica Reyes’ hair and the way she talks and laughs and smells and…_

“Well it’s for your benefit. If you don’t pick up on this stuff quick, I’m afraid you’re going to fail this class. I believe you still have time to redeem yourself.”

Scully nods.

“I see that you’re friends with Miss Reyes? She’s doing exceptionally well and I think she can help you out on that.” 

Scully looked towards the exit and saw Monica waiting for her there and smiled questioningly at her. She felt her heart race as she shrugged her shoulders at her to reassure her.

“I will get some help on this subject, thank you. See you next week, Mrs. Sanchez.” 

She caught up with Monica and the two of them headed to lunch

~

“Uuuugghhh,” Scully groaned, falling back on her bed where she and Monica sat, Spanish books and notes occupied the places they weren’t sitting on. She took up Monica’s offer to help her out. 

“Come on, Dana. You’re nearly getting it. Look! All you gotta do is conjugate these verbs to correspond to –” Monica stopped and looked over at Scully’s figure lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“Hey, get up!”

In response, Scully just covered her face and groaned louder. Then she felt something hit her around her abdomen. 

“Hey!” Scully sat up and saw Monica with a pillow in her hands, trying very hard not to smile at her. _God, she’s adorable, why is she like this?_

“You are so going to pay for that!”

To retaliate, she grabs a pillow and hits Monica squarely in the face. The next thing they knew, they were engaged in a full-on pillow fight. All their notes and books are bouncing off the bed, and they were giggling and squealing like teenage girls. 

Red-faced and panting, they both fall down on the bed, flat on their backs, the remnants of their laughter receding. In her exhilaration, Monica starts rambling happily and excitedly in Spanish, and again Scully is trying very hard keep it cool, because, let’s admit it, she finds that hot. 

Reyes finds Scully staring at her and only realized then that she wasn’t speaking English. “Oops, sorry.” 

“No, no that’s ok,” Scully said while smiling at her and Monica smiles back. “So, Monica, if you could speak Spanish so fluently, why take it?” 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? Easy credits.” 

“Ahh.”

“I technically don’t need to show up for the classes but that just meant –“ Monica cut off and Scully looked at her, wondering why she had stopped. 

“That just meant what?” Scully egged on. 

“Well… that just meant… that just meant I couldn’t see you everyday.” 

Scully’s stomach lurched and she found Monica’s eyes. It seemed like she was…blushing? Scully tried to shake the idea out of her mind. How can a girl like Monica Sunshine Reyes be in love with Dana Uptight Scully? Scully cleared her throat and brought them back to reality. “So, back to studying?”

“Sure.”

Monica and Scully gathered all the loose papers that littered the floor that were casualties of the fray. All the while, a tension hung in the air. Monica feared she had revealed too much and made it awkward, and Scully trying to calm down and trying not to think too much about what Monica just said. 

“Ok so where were we,” Monica quietly said to herself when she had gathered all of her notes. As she scanned the paper, she was mumbling in Spanish once more. 

“What is it?” Monica caught Scully gazing and snapped her out of her daze. 

“Oh uhm, nothing.” Scully realized she was leaning a bit closer so she quickly looked away and tried to pull her head back, but suddenly she finds Monica’s hand cupping the side of her face. As a natural reflex, Scully found herself leaning into her hand and relished in its softness and warmth. 

“What are you doing?” Scully asked non-defensively, her voice barely above a whisper, her breathing getting heavy.

“I just… want to try something.” Monica said, her voice just as breathy and her eyes are heavy-lidded. 

Monica closed the gap between them and met Scully’s lips with a kiss. Scully’s mind was reeling, and her heart was beating so fast. The kiss was so soft, and so pure and simple. She had fantasized about this moment so many times in so many different ways. One of them, oddly enough was during a tutoring session with Monica, where she speaks in Spanish and Scully, who finds it so attractive, shoves all the books away and aggressively makes out with her. This is close enough. 

Monica began to pull away from the kiss. “I’m sorry…”

“No, no, no. That was good.”

Scully leans forward to continue the kiss, deeper this time. She carefully lay down on her bed, bringing Monica on top of her without breaking the kiss. She felt so good and warm having the pleasant weight of Monica on her. 

Again, Monica breaks the kiss. “But Dana, don’t we have to study?”

“Nah, forget it. I never stood a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> but yeah. excuse my writing. hope you liked it though.


End file.
